Fluttershy
A graceful, fawn-like filly, Fluttershy's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and well-being are her highest priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Fluttershy is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her pony friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone else being treated unfairly. Fluttershy has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! Note: This was from the official website at Hasbro.com. Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Note: Episodes are listed as in production (not airing) order. Her major roles: #Dragonshy (S1E07) #Stare Master (S1E17) #Green Isn't Your Color (S1E20) #A Bird in the Hoof (S1E22) #Putting Your Hoof Down (S2E19) #Hurricane Fluttershy (S2E22) #Keep Calm and Flutter On (S3E11) #Bats! (S4E07) #Filli Vanilli (S4E14) #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (S4E16) #Make New Friends But Keep Discord (S5E07) #Scare Master (S5E15) #The Hooffields and McColts (S5E23) #Flutter Brutter (S6E12) #Buckball Season (S6E19) #Viva Las Pegasus (S6E20) Counterparts *Sonic the Hedgehog series - Cream the Rabbit (female), Miles "Tails" Prower (male) *Phineas and Ferb - Ferb Fletcher Gallery Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie worried S1E09.png|S1E09: Bridle Gossip Fluttershy winks S1E17.png|S1E17: Stare Master Pinkie Pie Fluttershy S02E19.png|S2E19: Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy_awaiting_anemometer_test_S2E22.png|S2E22: Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy_looks_through_Pinkie's_light_S04E07.png|S4E07: Bats! Pinkie Pie 'It'll be so amazing!' S4E14.png|S4E14: Filli Vanilli The_bird_communicating_with_Fluttershy_S5E02.png|S5E02: The Cutie Map - Part 2 (her first half-major role) Pinkie_'that_it's_cold_all_the_time'_S5E11.png|S5E11: Party Pooped Fluttershy "find someplace else to live" S6E11.png|S6E11: Flutter Brutter Fluttershy_'why_were_we_so_terrible_before'_S6E18.png|S6E18: Buckball Season Trivia *Her first solo episode was Dragonshy (from Season 1). *She was the first Mane Six pony to have an episode with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Stare Master (from Season 1). *Her first episode with Rarity was Green Isn't Your Color (from Season 1). *Her first episode with Rainbow Dash was Hurricane Fluttershy (from Season 2). *Her first appearance without Twilight Sparkle was Putting Your Hoof Down (from Season 2). *Every Mane Six pony appeared in all of Fluttershy's appearances in Seasons 3-5, with the exception of The Hooffields and McColts, which was her only appearance with Twilight and no other Mane Six ponies. Applejack also appeared in all of Fluttershy's appearances in Season 6. *Her first episode with Applejack was Bats! (from Season 4). *Her whole family first appeared in Flutter Brutter (from Season 6). *With Viva Las Pegasus (from Season 6), Fluttershy has now had at least one episode where she, Twilight, and one other Mane Six pony (except Pinkie Pie) were the only ponies in those episodes. *She is the only remaining pony without any major roles with Pinkie Pie that do not feature Rainbow Dash, Applejack or Rarity. Category:Female characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic